Life's A Beach
by SisiDraig
Summary: Fluffy one shot with virtually no plot! Writen for Roxxi Sanders - Hope you like it! xx


**Little fluffy one-shot without plot! - Am I selling it to you? Lol**

**Anyway this is all for ROXXI SANDERS - as an apology for making her cry! =] I hope you like it…**

**D/C: The characters don't belong to me! *cries***

* * *

The sand is everywhere; in his hair, in his eyes, in the sandwiches, all over the picnic blanket. Howard _hates _the beach. Vince, on the other hand, loves it. He's not far away paddling in the salty sea, trying to jump over the tiny waves as they come in. Howard watches him for a moment. He's already annoyed everyone on the beach by trying to fly a kite, despite the fact there's no wind on this blisteringly hot summers day. He's already built several _very _complicated sand castles, complete with princesses in towers, dragons guarding dungeons and a working portcullis.

He's walking back towards Howard now, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"What?" Howard asks nervously.

"Nothing." Vince smirks as he gets closer. His jeans have been forced up to just below his knees because he refuses point blank to wear shorts. He must be roasting, Howard things. He himself had been rather ingenious by taking a pair of brown chord trousers and cutting them until they were a pair of very sturdy 'distressed' shorts.

"Go away!" Howard says lazily. He really can't be bothered to get up but the look on Vince's face tells him he really should. Before he has time to think anything else, he finds a yellow buckets of salty sea water tipped right over his head.

"VINCE!" he yells. Vince's eyes grow very wide and within seconds he's legging it down the beach. Howard is not above running and tears off after him. Vince may be faster but those jeans bunched around his knees are stopping him from being able to run properly and it's not long before Howard has managed to catch the younger man and had put a handful of sand in his hair.

Vince let out a long, high pitched scream and people loads turned to look find out what the hell was going on, they both blush furiously and made their way back to the towel totally subdued.

Howard picks up his towel and starts trying to dry himself as best he can. Vince just sits on his towel and suddenly disappears into the deep hole Howard had dug underneath. The older man started laughing hysterically.

"You _wanker!"_ Vince cries but there was a smile on his face as he struggles and fails to pull himself out of the hole, "when did you did this?"

"When you were trying to fly that bloody kite." Howard chuckles, holding out a hand to help Vince up.

"No, get lost." growls the smaller man.

"You look funny like that." Howard muses, sitting next to the hole. "You're all helpless and weak."

"M'not."

"Well, I'm gonna get an ice cream, you coming?"

"Yeah. Help me get out of here."

"No, no. You said you didn't want any help."

"Oh shut up! Come on you git! Help me."

Howard smirks and holds out his hand again. Vince takes it and Howard pulls, despite his advanced height, Howard has never been that strong and despite his thin form, Vince has never been that light so getting Vince out of the hole is much more difficult than first thought.

"Pull you lummox." Vince cries, wiggling his hips trying to ease his way out. Howard gave and almighty tug and they fell, tangled together in a heap.

Vince giggled and Howard could feel the giddy breath on his neck. "You're proper weak small eyes."

"Oi. I got you out, didn't I?"

"Eventually." Vince grins, tilting his head to look at Howard. Howard tilts his head to get eye contact and they both smile. It's strange being this close. Howard's not shouting the infamous 'don't touch me' and they're so close Vince can feel Howard breathing and the beat of his heart. Vince winds a hand softly through Howard's hair.

"Reckon you rescued me, Howard." he smiles. "I was like a pretty princess and you were… Shrek."

"Thanks." Howard scorns, "I thought you were going to say Prince Charming."

"Nah. I preferred Shrek." Vince smiles, pulling Howard's head closer slightly.

"So," Howard asked, his eyes flicking to Vince's lips as he licked them, "What do I get for rescuing you?"

"Exactly, what Shrek gets in the film." Howard's stomach coiled with apprehension, Shrek and the princess had got married. He licked his own lips and leant forward and came himself hit in the face with a dirty handkerchief.

"Thanks Howard." Vince grins, wiping the older mans brow with the dirty white material and wriggling his way from Howard's embrace.

"Wait!" Howard says, grabbing his arm. "You can't do that?"

"Do what?" Vince asks; all wide eyes and faux-innocence.

"Get a man all juiced up and then leave him dangling."

Vince raises an eyebrow and smirks a little.

"Not like that." Howard groans.

"Well… what were you expected Howard?" Vince asks.

"Well… I erm…" Howard blushes. "Nothing."

"Oh come here you great idiot." Vince laughs, dragging Howard in for a searing kiss. Howard gasps against Vince's lips and the younger man smiles a little, running his little feminine fingers through Howard's stubble. They pull away and Vince fixes Howard with a beautiful, shy smile.

"Go and get us an ice-lolly, yeah Howard? I'm suddenly feeling a bit hot." he smirks, rolling away and lying flat out on the sand.


End file.
